4ª Parede
A é um fenômeno que acontece em Sonic Boom. A 4ª parede é o que distancia o conteúdo da franquia do jogador/espectador/leitor, sendo que certas horas, algum ou alguns personagens podem quebrar a 4ª Parede se comunicando com o jogador/espectador/leitor. Descrição A quarta parede também é usada como parte da narrativa, quando a personagem descobre que faz parte de uma ficção e "derruba a quarta parede" para estabelecer um contato com o telespectador. Quebras Jogos *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric: **Na cutscene logo antes da Ocean Purification Plant, Tails olha brevemente para a tela enquanto Knuckles está tentando dominar o grupo, como se dissesse: "Sim, há Knuckles para você". **Em outra cena, Knuckles dá um atapa nas costas de Sonic, fazendo com que ele perca um anel e caia. *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal: **Na cutscene antes de Shadow Canyons, depois que Sonic faz um trocadilho na palavra "shadow", Tails pisca para a câmera e diz: "E há a sua ironia!" thumb|252px *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice: **Quando Sonic e Amy conhecem D-Fekt, Sonic diz para Amy: "Parece que Eggman perdeu um de seus brinquedos". Amy então diz, "Sim, ele faria um grande boneco de ação se nossas aventuras fossem sempre comercializadas." E pisca pra câmera. Série de TV 1ª Temporada OA-101.png OA-156.png OA-212.png *O Assistente: **Quando o Robô-Fogo danifica a asa do Tornado, Tails acidentalmente quebra o interruptor do assento ejetor e olha para o espectador com um olhar intrigado em seu rosto. **Quando Knuckles tenta mudar o nome de Sonic para "Knuckles .Jr" como seu assistente, Sonic olha para o espectador com um olhar irritado em seu rosto. **Quando Sonic explica a Tails que ele está tendo "aposentadoria", ele olha para o espectador e pergunta: "Espera?... O que aconteceu aqui?" *Velocidade Radical: **Quando Sonic está tirando cola grudada nos seus sapatos na Casa de Tails, as meninas elogiam Swifty o Rato e em seguida Sonic olha para a câmera. *O Estagiário: **Sonic olha para a tela com uma expressão facial entediada enquanto ele e Tails estão revendo seu plano sobre seus comunicadores. *Gigante de Pedra: **Depois de Sonic e a gangue resgatam Sticks, Amy olha para a tela e diz: "Novo fato curioso sobre os Gigantes de Granito, o hálito deles cheira a peixe morto.". *Pés Descontrolados: **Depois que Eggman revela a fonte de energia para o Robô Gigante, ele diz: "Espertinho, gostaria de ter pensado nisso." Depois, ele olha para a câmera e dizer: "Espere, eu pensei!" *Vaca Bot: **Durante os vários jogos de "Arremesso de Cocos" que são jogados durante todo o episódio, Tails constantemente olha para a tela como ele finge ser o locutor do evento. *O Meteoro: **Eggman (dentro do corpo de Sonic) decide testar sua velocidade recém-descoberta, mas bate na parede da Cabana de Sonic. Ele então olha para a tela e diz: "É, eu ainda tenho que pegar o jeito." **Depois que Eggman (ainda no corpo de Sonic) fez revisão da agenda de Sonic e percebe que não terá tempo para destruir seus amigos, ele fecha o livro e olha para a tela enquanto diz: "Terei que destruí-los amanhã!" *Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe?: **Quando Knuckles pergunta o que rima com "governador", Sonic olha para a tela com um olhar sem graça em seu rosto. *Bro-Down Showdown: **Quando Sonic, involuntariamente, é emparelhado com o Dr. Eggman, Knuckles emburrado e diz: "Mas eu pensei que este seria um episódio de 'Sonic e Knuckles'!" **No mesmo episódio, o Primata da Comédia diz: "Bem-vindo ao Bro-Down Showdown! O show onde os bros competem de igual para igual em uma tentativa de ganhar um prêmio conveniente!" *Mayor Knuckles: **Depois que o Prefeito Fink lamenta sobre como sua programação está ocupada, pergunta: "Se há somente alguém para me cobrir", que pergunta uma segunda vez, antes de perguntar finalmente: "Assim nós podemos começar a história começada?" *Just a Guy: **Quando a Sociedade do Relâmpago discute sobre causar uma rebelião na cidade, Dave pergunta: "Perái, já não fizemos isso num episódio?", mas Willy Walrus responde: "Não, daquela vez foi o Eggman que se aposentou.". *Late Night Wars: **Enquanto lançava um ataque no estúdio do Primata da Comédia Show, Eggman grita: "ATIRAR OS MÍSSEIS!!!" Depois, olha para a tela e diz: "Trazido a você pelas Indústrias Eggman!" **Mais tarde, depois de estourar um buraco na parede do estúdio, o doutorolha para a tela e diz: "Este buraco na parede foi possível pelas Indústrias Eggman!" **Imediatamente depois, Eggman cria um buraco ainda maior na parede. Depois de entrar, ele olha para a tela e diz: "Precisa de uma parede quebrada? Chame as Indústrias Eggman!" **No final do episódio, o Primata da Comédia tira a Kitty Funball de sua caixa, e percebe que é uma bomba. Ele então olha timidamente para a tela e diz: "Isso não é bom." *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies: **Knuckles faz um aviso de que a semana foi bastante lenta para a equipe, seguido por Sticks sugerindo que talvez algo está acontecendo e eles simplesmente não estão envolvidos naquilo. Depois, Tails diz: "Sim, sempre que algo acontece, é geralmente centrado em torno de você, ou eu, ou Sticks, ou ... Amy!" *Tails' Crush: **Quando o efeito de íris em forma de coração envolve Tails e Zooey, Eggman diz: "Estou feliz por ter saltado para a atualização de íris de coração." *Battle of the Boy Bands: **Enquanto Sonic, Tails e Knuckles estão ocupados decidindo sobre um nome para sua própria boyband, Sonic observa: "Bem, ainda temos um pouco de tempo de montagem!" No final da montagem, ele prossegue dizendo: "Knuckles! Parem de rasgar as páginas daquele calendário!" **Mais tarde, no episódio, os meninos informam Amy e Sticks sobre o esquema do mal de Dixon, Knuckles diz-lhes como ele "convenientemente revelou a coisa toda" na frente deles. Então ele acrescenta: "Fale sobre escrita preguiçosa." E olha para o espectador, sem se divertir. *No Robots Allowed: **Depois de Orbot sugerir a instalação de painéis solares no telhado do covil, Eggman observa: "Energia solar? Isso é loucura! ... Apenas louco o suficiente para começar esta história que começou!" **No mesmo episódio, o locutor no rádio diz: "Nós interrompemos esta transmissão de música de domínio público para alguma exposição importante!" thumb|252px *Designated Heroes: **Durante as duas maiores batalhas da Equipe Sonic contra Eggman, Orbot e Cubot fingem ser locutores e falarem com o espectador. *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog: **Quando os vilões perguntam que Shadow é, Eggman responde: "Ele é apenas o segundo personagem mais popular em todo o cânon!" **No final do episódio, Orbot e Cubot começam a falar enquanto assistem Eggman sendo jogado ao redor pela Equipe Sonic. Cubot diz: "Mas que aventura incrível! Espero que haja mais no próximo ano!" Orbot acrescenta: "Basta pensar nas centenas de histórias que serão contadas usando os mesmos oito personagens e quatro locais, as possibilidades são infinitas!" Cubot, em seguida, responde com: "Só para segurança, talvez devêssemos iniciar uma petição internet." 2ª Temporada *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor: **Quando Tommy Thunder está pedindo ajuda à Sonic, ele diz: "Eu não sou um herói de verdade, eu sou um ator", e antes de continuar a dizer, ele olha pra tela e diz: "mas um ótimo ator". Tv_listings.png|Spacemageddonocalypse Fourth_wall_is_break.png|In the Midnight Hour Sonic_and_bomb.png|Strike! *Spacemageddonocalypse: **Quando Knuckles conversa com Sonic sobre a programação da depois que ele pede que quantas vezes ele salva o mundo. *In the Midnight Hour: **Em uma cena, Sticks fala que a TV é algo para controlar os espectadores e em seguida olha para o espectador e diz: "Não. Você pode continuar assistindo." *Strike!: **Quando Sonic chuta uma bomba para o Egg Tanque ele olha para o espectador. **Depois que a música heroica e o símbolo azul sai da cena, Sonic diz: "Então, dessa forma?" Amy responde com um "Uh-huh". Quadrinhos The Big Boom * : **Em um ponto, Sticks aponta que Sonic acabou de dizer seu nome na forma de um logo. Em resposta, Sonic explica que é um truque da primeira edição, e seus nomes serão ditos normalmente na próxima edição. * : **No começo, Eggman quase destrói os créditos com seu Big Boy. Sonic também aponta que todos os seus nomes foram ditos como logos na edição anterior e quando Amy grita o nome de Knuckles, ele diz que seu nome já foi dito como um logo. Mais tarde, quando Knuckles liga a Eggman e grita seu nome, Orbot elogia o logo. * : **No começo, Sonic diz à Amy que enquanto ela chora está encharcando seu logo de seu nome. * : **Já na batalha, Sonic e a equipe se lembram que eles deveriam lutar contra Eggman em seu Big Boy pelo resto do arco da história. Orbot mais tarde incentiva Eggman para continuar lutando dizendo seu nome como um logo. Depois de sua derrota, Eggman compartilha sua raiva em desperdiçar quatro edições no Big Boy. Boom Shaka-laka * : **Na primeira página, Sonic diz aos leitores para verificar os créditos e encontrá-lo na segunda página. Ele também diz aos leitores o nome da história. Mais tarde, Eggman grita Orbot por não mostrar-lhe o livro "Como ganhar de volta a vontade do povo" no topo da página. Depois, o Walrus Child percebe que nenhum dos personagens da tem idade, devido a eles estar em um livro de histórias em quadrinhos. * : **Na edição, Sonic viaja sobre sua própria caixa de introdução e comenta que ele gostou mais quando disseram suas próprias intros. * : **Na edição, Sonic tenta pegar sua própria caixa de introdução, mas escorrega. Logo depois, Sonic pede a seus amigos como eles chegaram lá a tempo de salvá-lo tão rapidamente, mas Knuckles responde que levou um mês inteiro para chegar, referenciando o lançamento programado para a emissão de quadrinhos. Amy então pede que parem de quebrar a 4ª Parede. * : **Depois que Eggman libera um gorila em sua casa, ele pede a Sonic para ver seu problema lendo a página três da edição. Mais tarde, Kyle trava na bolha da palavra de Sonic. Depois de várias tentativas fracassadas de Kyle conseguir um emprego, Sonic começa uma ideia e pega a lâmpada que apareceu acima de sua cabeça para consertar a lâmpada. Na edição, Eggman estava pensando pouco a pouco em uma nova abordagem e quando finalmente pensou em conseguir um gorila, ele e o próprio do passado próximo concordaram com a ideia. Esta piada foi repetida na próxima história quando Eggman estava procurando seu fone de ouvido sem fio, muito para a realização de Eggman. Mais tarde, Eggman refere-se a Sticks como personagem principal. Worlds Unite * : **Na edição, o Primata da Comédia complementa o Castor Exigente em sua piada "brega" última edição. * : **Quando Axl e Sticks chegam no mundo de Viewtiful Joe, Joe e Silvia percebem que eles entraram em um cruzamento de franquia. Depois de lutar, eles mencionam que eles estão esperando por sua própria sequela por um tempo e quando Sticks aponta que eles quebram a quarta parede também, seu argumento é que eles fazem isso principalmente para o humor auto referencial. Aparições Categoria:Fenômenos Categoria:Páginas com numerais em nome